she wishes for eternity
by Azura Eve
Summary: (SEVENTEEN/17) Seungkwan menyimpan terlalu banyak impian, dan Hansol terdorong untuk mewujudkan semuanya bersama. "Kurasa aku tak keberatan untuk membantu." - Hansol. (VERKWAN/AU/Drabble/Completed)


disclaimer: sebongs © pledis entertainment  
 _((solkwan, au, drabble, slice-of-life, open-ending))_

* * *

 **she wishes for eternity, and i have tendency to grant 'em all**

* * *

"Hei, makanlah pelan-pelan,"

"Um, kenapa? Ini enak, loh! Hansol tidak makan?"

Hansol tersenyum kecil mendapati seseorang di meja yang sama dengannya makan dengan terburu-buru. Badannya rata-rata tapi selera makannya tinggi sekali. Dia duduk berseberangan dengan Hansol, kini sangat bersemangat menyeruput minumannya tetapi beberapa menit kemudian sudah sibuk lagi dengan kue berasnya. Hansol pun baru tahu bila ada orang dengan kebiasaan makan aneh begitu. Bukannya dia merasa jijik, jangankan kehilangan nafsu makan. Hanya dengan melihatnya mampu membuat Hansol tersenyum lega.

Mereka baru berkenalan tadi.

Namanya Seungkwan, dan dia adalah mahasiswi jurusan seberang yang Hansol temui di koridor kampus pagi ini.

Tentu saja, Hansol batal mengikuti ujian Kalkulus dengan Profesor Jang yang ia yakin sekarang tengah mencak-mencak mendapati kelasnya tidak lengkap.

Entah mengapa membayangkan pria pendek gemuk itu menandai namanya dengan pulpen merah justru membuatnya tertawa pelan, bukan takut. Lalu Profesor Jang akan melanjutkan kelasnya sambil mendumal dan memberi petuah-petuah yang kira-kita berbunyi: "Tingkah Hansol-sshi jangan kalian tiru. Dia itu calon orang gagal di masa depan."

Hansol memegangi perutnya, tertawa cukup geli.

"Hansol-sshi ...?"

Lambaian tangan di depan wajahnya cukup tiba-tiba, sempat membuatnya tersentak. Lamunan Hansol melenting terbang.

"Kau melamunkan apa?" Seungkwan menyambung kalimatnya.

Hansol mendapati raut cemas menyambutnya ketika menatap balik wajah lelaki itu. Ia menggeleng cepat, menggenggam sumpitnya lebih erat saat mata indah tersebut menembak maniknya tanpa penghalang. Katakanlah, Hansol gugup dipandangi olehnya.

Ia mengalihkan wajahnya, menghindari wajah yang sejak satu jam lebih beberapa menit itu serasa mengalihkan dunianya.

Hansol seakan merasakan hal baru yang sebelumya tidak ia ketahui.

Rasanya hangat dan menyenangkan. Belum pernah dadanya terasa penuh diisi sesak. Kendati begitu rasa sesaknya membuat Hansol ketagihan. Ia ingin merasakannya lagi dan lagi, dan jika dapat, ia tak ingin kehilangan sedetikpun momen berharga ini.

Berada di dekat gadis itu nampaknya mampu mencairkan suasana hati Hansol yang belakangan gampang beku.

Hansol sering bersikap semaunya pada orang lain meski mereka adalah orang yang menyukainya. Ia memang terbilang siswa populer, tapi Hansol sendiri tidak bangga. Tujuannya datang ke kampus bukanlah untuk mencari seberapa banyak penggemar tapi murni untuk merebut gelar supaya nanti bisa dapat kerja yang layak.

Ia bukanlah putra mahkota tampan pewaris harta melimpah milik orangtuanya. Di dunia ini mana ada orang memperoleh kekayaan cuma lewat berpangku tangan? Maksudnya, hal-hal seperti itu pasti hanya terdapat dalam adegan film. Dan seperti yang kita ketahui, adegan film pasti telah dibumbui banyak rekayasa yang tentu tak nyata.

Hansol harus bertahan hidup dengan kemampuannya.

Kedua orangtuanya sudah pergi jauh dan menjadi gugusan bintang di atas langit, dan dia harus membuat mereka bangga.

Sontak dia teringat belum menjawab pertanyaan Seungkwan. Hansol langsung berdeham, "Tidak ada."

Lawan bicaranya menautkan alisnya sangsi. Sekarang dia yakin Hansol adalah orang gila. Tertawa dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Lalu kenapa daritadi kau terus senyum-senyum?" tanyanya dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku hanya membayangkan Profesor Jang," jawab Hansol enteng.

Seungkwan tersentak, "Oh, tidak, pasti sekarang beliau mencarimu, ya? Bagaimana dengan ujian Kalkulus-mu? Katamu tidak ada ujian susulan, kan? Lalu, lalu nilai IPK-mu? Yah, Hansol, kenapa kau tenang-tenang saja!" ucapnya berentet. Ekspresinya berubah-ubah cepat, mungkin dia berbakat menjadi aktor layar lebar. Bahkan Hansol sampai terperangah melihatnya.

Hansol menggeleng, "Biarkan saja."

"APA?"

"Apa?" Hansol heran.

"Bagaimana bisa biarkan saja?!" Gadis itu berdiri dari duduknya dan menghantam mejanya dengan satu tangan. Tidak cukup keras, namun mampu membuat perhatian Bibi Lee si penjual kue beras beralih padanya. Dia menunduk minta maaf, lalu mengecilkan suaranya. "Yah, Hansol, ujian itu pasti penting bagimu, kan?"

Hansol berdiri, menyeimbangkan gerakannya lalu menyuruh gadis itu duduk lagi dengan tenang di bangkunya. Ia mengangguk, "Memang, tapi kan aku bisa ambil kelas lain untuk mengejar ketertinggalanku. Itu gampang!"

Dia menunduk, "Aku merasa bersalah …."

"Jangan begitu …." Hansol menepuk bahunya secara bersahabat. "Lagipula membantu teman itu jauh lebih penting ketimbang nilai IPK,"

Seungkwan tersentak lagi. "Teman?"

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Kurasa kita baru bertemu pagi ini dan kau menganggap kita berteman?"

Hansol mengendikkan bahunya skeptis. "Siapapun yang kurasa cocok denganku kujadikan teman."

"Heh~" Seungkwan mendesah, "jadi yang tidak cocok tidak akan kau jadikan teman, begitu?"

"Tidak juga, sih."

Melengos, Seungkwan lalu menyedot minumannya. "Aku bahkan masih bingung kenapa kau mau membantuku. Gara-gara aku telat, semuanya jadi kacau, deh."

"Sudahlah," sela Hansol cepat, kalau tak dihentikan sesegera mungkin saja percakapan tersebut akan molor lebih panjang. Ia memutuskan mengalihkan pembicaraan supaya si mungil tak terus-terusan merasa bersalah. "Omong-omong, kenapa kau memilih kuliah di sini? Kurasa kau berasal dari kota."

"Ah? Oh," Dia sedikit menerawang, kemudian mulai membuka mulutnya, "supaya aku bisa mandiri saja. Orangtuaku di rumah selalu memanjakan aku, jadi bosan. Lagipula, aku ingin cari suasana baru dan ini memang mimpiku sejak lama. Setelah lulus SMA, aku akan cari tempat kuliah di tempat yang jauh dari kota, masuk ke sana, memilih fakultas yang aku sukai dan lulus dengan gelar sarjana, menjadi penulis buku yang terkenal—ah, tidak terkenal juga tidak apa-apa, asalkan aku bisa menyalurkan hobiku di bidang tulis-menulis, menikah dengan orang yang aku cintai lalu kami akan hidup di istana mungil kami yang jauh dari hiruk-pikuk kota. Menjalani hari tuaku bersama pasanganku sampai maut memisahkan~"

Hansol mengerjap. "Wow, impianmu ternyata banyak sekali."

Seungkwan mengangguk semangat.

"Kurasa, aku bisa membantumu mewujudkannya." ujar Hansol setengah bercanda. Tetapi walaupun bercanda, dia merasa percaya diri ketika mengungkapkannya.

"Eh?"

Barangkali omongan Hansol hanya bualan belaka bagi orang lain, tetapi tidak bagi dirinya. Hansol mengucapkannya dengan nada yang sungguh-sungguh, sudah jelas bahwa dia tak bermain-main dengan ucapannya barusan.

Hansol benar-benar akan membantunya mewujudkan mimpinya.

Menikah dengannya.

Membuat istana mungil yang jauh dari hiruk-pikuk kota bersamanya.

Menjalani hari tua hingga maut memisahkan mereka berdua.

Karena Hansol yakin tentang sesuatu yang kini bergemuruh dalam nadinya. Ia tidak akan salah.

Nama gadis itu adalah Seungkwan, dan Hansol jatuh pada pandangan pertama kepadanya.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Hansol mengalami sesuatu yang baru. Sepenuh hatinya.

Rasanya seperti Hansol mencintainya ….

* * *

 **end.**

* * *

w itu tipe yang anggep wb itu sebatas mitos(?), tapi jujur somehow dah berapa lama ini w minim minim minim ide makanya ga bisa apdet apdet sebongs. payah kan w. w mungkin udah kehilangan audiens(?) gegara itu gmn dong, w sedih jadinya.

ps: dan w makin sedih lagi soalnya tadi siang komik yang w save hilang semua gegara w bersih bersih memori.  
pss: itu salah w sendiri makanya w makin kesel.  
psss: w kangen bgt sama kalian ... dedek dedek. iya, kalian yang baca.


End file.
